


Costume

by Harukami



Category: Camp Fuck You Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Drabble meme. For officialbizness - Prompt: ... the Director does not like Stephan's choice of costume.</p><p>First posted to LJ on Oct. 31st, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume

"Ttrrrrrriiiick or Treat, my adorable little cream-puff!"

Elizabeth almost dropped the experimental compound she was working on at the loud shout from the doorway -- an act which, if it did not cost their lives, would at least seed destruction across the camp and replace a good third of the campers' personalities with those of famous horror movie creatures. The latter was her Halloween plans, to be fair, but she'd rather it get out there in a controlled, _deliberate_ way.

Stephan was posing in the doorway. He was, she thought, almost radiating desperation. "What," she said slowly, "is that supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Explain it to me."

He put a hand to his sparkle-encrusted chest. "I," he said, in a tone of deep offense, "am Princess Cherrybiter."

"Do you really expect anyone to get a reference to a cry wolf game from well over a year and a half ago?" Elizabeth demanded, irritably.

Stephan pranced, then posed with one hoof -- er, hand -- cocked in the air. "Of course! Because I'm the super awesome magical princess Cherrybiter! I've been kidnapped! Someone save me okaaaaay!!"

Good grasp of characterization; Elizabeth liked to see that. On the other hand, absolutely stupid execution. She looked down at the test tube in her hand, and, in a split-second decision, turned and threw it at Stephan.

The result, though a bit painful, was satisfactory.


End file.
